


100 Sentences: Minato And Kagome

by JumpingBeans



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst Like You Wouldn't Believe, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingBeans/pseuds/JumpingBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 sentences on the rare pairing that is Minato and Kagome, detailing from their first meeting, developing friendship and consequent romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Sentences: Minato And Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> These sentences are written in chronological order.

 

**01 – Enemy**

Minato stood behind the enemy he had sensed and pressed his kunai against his neck, before asking in a wary tone, "Who are you?"

 

**02 - Meeting**

"Higurashi Kagome," his enemy replied before collapsing onto him; and Minato couldn't help but blush when he realized that his enemy was not a he, but a  _she_  who looked as if she had been through hell and back.

 

**03 - Duty**

"Kagome doesn't know a soul in Konoha so it's going to be your duty to keep an eye out for her and make sure she settles in all right, understand?" Jiraiya asked his blonde student who only nodded back in return.

 

**04 - Food**

"Do you know any good places to eat around here?" Kagome asked as she walked beside him and Minato nodded, "Sure, but don't you want to find a place to live first?"

 

**05 – Taste**

She snorted, "Sweetie," she began and Minato blushed at the nickname, "I'm sure that if you've spent the last two weeks eating hospital food, the first thing you would want to do when you're discharged is to make sure your taste buds haven't died yet."

 

**06 – Ramen**

"Then how about some ramen?" Minato asked calmly and he immediately knew he had asked something he shouldn't have when a sad look crossed Kagome's face as she remembered a certain half demon.

 

**07 – Origin**

"Where did you come from; seeing as you appeared in our forests out of a sudden," Minato asked her and she had a glazed look in her eyes as she replied, "A land far from here."

 

**08 – Different**

Kagome was unlike any girl Minato had ever met before; she had treated him just like a regular person and not the Konoha Yellow Flash; she didn't try and impress him every time he was with her; she didn't stalk him like all the girls his age did; she was…different.

 

**09 – Experienced**

Kagome's blue eyes told Minato that she was someone who had seen and experienced the darkest horrors of life even though she wasn't a Ninja.

 

**10 – Subtle**

"I saw some guys flirting with you today," Minato began subtly as he watched her from the corner of his eyes, "Were they asking you on a date or something?"

 

**11 – Dull**

"I don't think I'm going to date anyone anytime soon because of a bad relationship in the past," she replied calmly and Minato couldn't help but notice how dull her eyes looked when she said that.

 

**12 – Overdrive**

Everything she did or said sent his heart into overdrive, and Minato didn't even know he had fallen for her until he felt the jealousy pounding in his veins when saw her in a restaurant having dinner with some random guy.

 

**13 – Confession**

He had a nervous look on his face as he stared intently into her blue eyes, and with a quivering voice he blurted out "I'm in love with you."

 

**14 - Chance**

She opened her mouth to reject him, to explain why she didn't want to have a relationship ever again when he cut her off, still staring in her eyes "I know you don't want a relationship right now, because you're afraid to get hurt again; but Kagome, I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you like that or leave you, and I'll love you with all my heart so please give me a chance."

 

**15 – Eyes**

When Kagome saw the sincerity and earnest expression in his blue eyes, tears of happiness started to form in her own eyes and Minato gently placed his hand on her cheek before using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

 

**16 – Steady**

"I love you too," she choked out, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

**17 – Place**

He had brought her to a secluded place in the forest surrounded with flowers that had a creek full of fresh water, and he said to her "This is my special place, but now it's yours."

 

**18 – Expecting**

Minato stepped out of the bathroom fully naked and dripping wet, not expecting to see Kagome sitting on his bed watching him with wide eyes.

 

**19 – Nickname**

"Now I see why your nickname is the Yellow Flash," she teased, causing Minato to blush deeply before he scampered back into the bathroom to put some clothes on.

 

**20 – Kiss**

The first kiss that they shared was slow but sensual in a way, with neither willing to deepen it for fear of how the other would react.

 

**21 – Peace**

"My heart feels at peace when I'm with you Minato…" Kagome whispered to the sleeping blond teenager, gently running her hands through his soft hair.

 

**22 – Virgin**

"Have you both done it yet, I mean, are you still a virgin?" Jiraiya whispered to his student rather boldly, and Minato immediately spat out the ramen he was chewing on before glaring heatedly at his sensei with a major blush on his cheeks.

 

**23 – Necklace**

"In celebration of our two months together, here's a present for you," he said pleasantly and placed a beautifully carved necklace into her stunned hands.

 

**24 – Present**

"But I didn't get you a present…" she whispered with a light blush on her cheeks as he helped her put it on and Minato smiled mischievously "Then how about giving me a kiss?" he suggested before leaning down and nuzzling his head into her neck.

 

**25 – Pray**

When she heard the news that the squad Minato was in had been wiped out on the mission, instead of fearing for the worst she prayed for the best.

 

**26 – Slap**

"You asshole!" she screamed before she slapped the injured blond lying on the hospital bed with a considerable amount of force and when she raised her hand again, Minato flinched, expecting a harder blow this time.

 

**27 – Hug**

He certainly did not expect her to throw her arms around him and start crying "You had no idea what rumors I've been hearing about you; I was so afraid you were dead!" she sobbed out and Minato's eyes softened before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

 

**28 – Team**

After her little outburst in the hospital he never risked his life as much as he did in the past, and instead he decided to take on a Genin team instead.

 

**29 – Young**

"Your new student is a 5 year old?" she asked him in an incredulous tone and Minato merely scratched his cheek shyly before nodding, and Kagome cracked a small smile "The youngest Jounin is teaching the youngest Genin."

 

**30 – Curry**

"So was your first day with your new student good?" Kagome asked her 16 year old boyfriend who nodded as he entered the kitchen and when he sat down she handed him a plate of curry.

 

**31 – Scan**

"This is sensei's girlfriend?" the 5 year old Kakashi asked in a bored tone and his eyes scanned her once over, lingering for a moment longer when he got to her chest.

 

**32 – Height**

"Kinda small for her age, isn't she?" Kakashi asked as he looked to Minato, and Kagome blushed a deep crimson because somehow she had a certain feeling in her gut that told her Kakashi wasn't talking about her height.

 

**33 – Mention**

"His father is best friends with Jiraiya-sensei," Minato whispered to her as they walked back home and Kagome nodded in understanding; once Jiraiya's name was mentioned, she wasn't that surprised anymore about how much Kakashi knew about the opposite sex.

 

**34 – Worry**

"Are you going on a mission?" she had asked him when she saw him packing and she saw him smile pleasantly at her before he replied "It's just an escort mission, nothing to worry about."

 

**35 – Look**

But Kagome also saw a certain sad look on his eyes so she made her way towards him and knelt down in front of him, wrapping her arms around him.

 

**36 – Safe**

"Please be safe," she whispered in his ear and to his immense surprise she pulled back and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

 

**37 – Father**

Kagome couldn't help but notice how proud and worried Minato had looked when Kakashi was promoted to a Chunin and she mused silently to herself that he would be a wonderful father.

 

**38 – Mother**

Minato always noticed how the children would flock to Kagome whenever she was near and so he couldn't help but wonder how good of a mother she would be.

 

**39 – Good**

Kakashi could see that Kagome really was a good woman for his sensei; even if she did have a small chest size.

 

**40 – Herself**

Minato didn't love her for being a reincarnation of Kikyo; he simply loved her for being Kagome and Kagome only; and for that she loved him so.

 

**41 - Home**

It was said that a man's home was where his heart is; and in Minato's case, his home was a simple three room apartment in Konoha where he lived with a certain raven haired beauty.

 

**42 – Sleep**

Minato groggily awoke when he heard someone knocking on the door and as he felt the raven haired beauty sleeping beside him stir, he whispered for her to go back to sleep before he got out of bed and pulled on a shirt.

 

**43 – Blank**

When he had been informed that Hatake Sakumo had killed himself, Minato's mind was at a blank and he had absolutely no idea what to do next until he felt his jounin outfit being shoved into his hands by his girlfriend and he blinked stupidly at her.

 

**44 – Find**

"Go look for Kakashi," she told him worriedly and Minato nodded "I'll bring him back," he replied before he kissed her on the cheek.

 

**45 – Need**

"I'll sleep in the guest room and you'll sleep with him tonight," Kagome told Minato softly as he stepped through the door with a trembling Kakashi in his arms and before Minato could say another word she cut him off "Right now, he needs you more than I do."

 

**46 – Sly**

It was decided that Kakashi would move in to live with Minato and Kagome; and while on the outside the silver haired boy refused and protested about it, on the inside however Minato observed that Kakashi rather enjoyed the arrangement; especially when Kagome would throw her arms around him and cuddle him with his head between her breasts.

 

**47 – Jealous**

"Minato," his lover asked him in a singsong voice as he walked past "You're not jealous of Kakashi-kun are you?"

 

**48 – Denial**

Minato replied as calmly as he could "Of course not," he said with an easy smile and when Kagome looked away his eyelid twitched in annoyance; truth be told he was rather jealous because currently Kakashi's head was laying in the lap of HIS Kagome and the brat was also grinning smugly at him; the damned kid.

 

**49 – Like**

"Like what you see?" Kagome asked him curiously and Minato gulped as his eyes roamed hungrily across Kagome's body; she was wearing  _nothing_.

 

**50 – Birthday**

"Happy 22nd birthday," she whispered sexily in his ear and Minato shuddered as he struggled to control the overwhelming desire that had overtaken his senses.

 

**51 – Sun**

"You're just like the sun Minato," Kagome said with a giggle as she stared dreamily at him "You bring warmth to those around you, you always look on the bright side of things, you bring me solace and most of all…you're  _yellow_."

 

**52 – Dangerous**

Minato was a dangerous man who was nicknamed the Yellow Flash, the man who was infamous for killing thousands of people in the war; he was one of the strongest Jounin Konoha had ever produced and was one of the possible candidates for position of the Fourth Hokage, he was a capable leader who showed no fear in the battlefield, so with these achievements in mind Kakashi found it very hard to believe that the man with the fearsome reputation was the same one cowering in fear as Kagome screamed at him.

 

**53 – Whipped**

"Sensei you're whipped," Kakashi intoned dully as he observed his teacher purchase some flowers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, hoping to placate a certain raven haired beauty.

 

**54 - Normal**

Sometimes Minato wished that he was just a normal person, not some infamous ninja whose reputation struck fear in the hearts of many because that way, Kagome would be safe from harm by his hundreds of enemies who had sworn revenge on him.

 

**55 – Respond**

Kagome was surprised at first when Minato burst into the house and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips but when he had calmed down enough to tell her that he was getting two new students she responded by kissing him back.

 

**56 – Sex**

Minato rarely came home because of all the missions his team was taking but Kagome wasn't bothered or annoyed by his absence because on the times when he was at home; he would make it up to her by a few pleasurable rounds of sex, ranging from purely just fucking to slow sensual love making.

 

**57 – Anything**

"Minato…would you do anything for me?" Kagome asked as her lover sat down beside her and he paused for a moment before responding "No."

 

**58 – Everything**

Kagome blinked and she looked away, trying not to show her hurt at his answer but Minato placed his hand under her chin and made her stare directly into his eyes before he continued "The reason why I would not do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."

 

**59 – Comfort**

Kagome sensed that something bad had happened when Minato against the bed frame beside her with a depressed look in his eyes and instead of asking him about it she leaned against him, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing her face against his chest, silently listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

**60 – Hand**

Minato pressed his cheek against the top of her head and he started to talk softly, explaining how the Uchiha on his team had died on their latest mission and while he talked, Kagome's other hand slowly interlocked with his.

 

**61 – Over**

Minato came back one evening with an excited look on his eyes and when he told her that the war was over, Kagome kissed him passionately and they made love that night.

 

**62 – Broken**

After the war Kagome noticed a certain look in both Kakashi's and Minato's eyes but she didn't question them about it because she recognized what it was; they were both broken.

 

**63 – Tiptoe**

"I'm going to be Hokage," he told her with a cheerful grin on his face and Kagome smiled brightly back at him before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

 

**64 – Steady**

Kagome loved it best when she would wrap her arms around Minato's waist, with her head on his chest, feeling the warmth that his body emitted and listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

**65 – Pride**

As Kagome stood in the crowd of cheering people both Ninja and civilian alike, she felt a sense of pride when she saw the newly appointed Yondaime Hokage standing atop the Hokage Tower, with his cloak billowing in the wind.

 

**66 – Look**

His eyes scanned through the crowd of people as if he was looking for someone and when his blue eyes met Kagome's own, a delighted smile made it's way on her lips when she realized that he had been looking for her.

 

**67 – Only**

The smile that was on his lips was for her and her only.

 

**68 – Despair**

"I've been set up by the Council with an arranged marriage to a childhood friend; she's the daughter of the leader of the country of Whirlpool and I can't get out of the marriage," Minato told his lover with a pained look on his face and he didn't miss the look of hurt and despair that appeared on her face.

 

**69 – Wedding**

Minato tried to look happy at his wedding ceremony to his old friend Uzumaki Kushina, but when he saw the glare Kakashi sent him and also the dead look in Kagome's eyes as she stood beside the silver haired boy, what little happiness he had left in his heart evaporated then and there.

 

**70 – End**

Even though they were married, Uzumaki Kushina could see that there was only one woman in Minato's heart and that was Higurashi Kagome, so she knew that it was simply a dead end for her if she ever developed feelings for the man.

 

**71 – Hurt**

But still it  _hurt_  when Minato cried out Kagome's name every time they had sex.

 

**72 – Morning**

Minato still visited Kagome from time to time in the night and they would just talk or have sex, but then he would be gone as swiftly as morning came; because it simply wouldn't do if the people of Konoha ever found out that their Hokage was out gallivanting with another woman while his red haired wife was at home with child.

 

**73 – Condemn**

"I'm sorry…" Minato whispered as he buried his head in her hair "Even though I promised I would never hurt you…I—" he was silenced when Kagome wrapped her arms around him and Minato was inwardly condemning himself when he heard the sobs that escaped her lips.

 

**74 – Pretend**

Even though Minato had moved out a few days before he got married, sometimes Kagome liked to lie in their old bed and pretend that he was still there and that nothing had changed.

 

**75 – Same**

"How's she holding up?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi silently and the young man sighed before replying "Ever since sensei got married, she hasn't been the same since; she rarely smiles and laughs anymore."

 

**76 – Envy**

Kagome felt a small sense of envy whenever she saw pregnant Kushina walking down the streets, because that child should have been hers and Minato's and not Kushina's and Minato's.

 

**77 – Throw**

Kagome could never bear to throw away the necklace that Minato had given her all those years ago.

 

**78 – Fail**

Her first failed relationship came with Inuyasha; the half demon had dumped her to go to hell with Kikyo, and her second failed relationship came with Minato; where he got married to another woman just because he was the Hokage and the council decided it.

 

**79 – Trace**

Sometimes if Kagome closed her eyes and sat very still, she could feel traces of Minato's touches and kisses over her skin and lips.

 

**80 – Whisper**

"Scouts have reported that the Kyuubi is headed for Konoha," Minato gently whispered into the ear of his lover and her small form trembled beneath him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and refusing to let go.

 

**81 – Disappear**

The moment he told her that, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go because she felt as though he would disappear from her forever if she did.

 

**82 – Afraid**

Minato was not afraid to die, but rather he was afraid of leaving Kagome alone in this world even though he had promised he wouldn't so many years ago.

 

**83 – No**

"Kagome, even if something were to happen to me, would you promise to live a long life and not choose death?" he had asked her with a hint of desperation in his voice and when she looked in his eyes, she knew that she could never refuse him…she just couldn't say no.

 

**84 – Slow**

"I'm sorry for doing this," he whispered fiercely after he had kissed her before teleporting away, just a few milliseconds too slow before her hand could reach out and grab onto him.

 

**85 – Death**

As she watched him perform the sealing, her heart shriveled up inside and when he died, she was sure her heart died with him.

 

**86 – Image**

"I  _can't_  take care of him Sarutobi-sama…not when he looks like  _him_ …" she whispered in a pained sort of tone as she watched the slumbering bundle in the Hokage's arms, noticing that he was already the spitting image his father.

 

**87 – Grave**

"You said you'd never leave me or hurt me; that you'd love me until my dying day, but you broke your promise…and I hate you for it…" she choked out, her eyes never once leaving the polished black surface of his grave.

 

**88 – Question**

"Here's a question for you Jiraiya; is it possible for a person to continue living even though he's dead inside?" she had asked and when she saw that he didn't have an answer for her, she clutched the necklace hanging on her neck and whispered "Sometimes I wonder that as well…"

 

**89 – Always**

"Does it ever hurt whenever you think about Minato?" Kagome asked a certain silver haired man who sat beside her; and Kakashi, who was busy pouring her a glass of saké, looked at her with mild surprise in his eyes before he nodded solemnly "All the time."

 

**90 – Same**

She smiled ruefully at him "The same goes for me."

 

**91 – Legacy**

"Naruto's becoming a fine young man that his father wanted… he even looks just like his father," Kakashi told her carefully, even glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he read his book but Kagome didn't even blink when she replied "Is that so?" in that neutral tone of hers.

 

**92 – Live**

She had promised him that she wouldn't ever kill herself even when he died, and so she could only live out the rest of her life in painful suffering as she waited for the day that death would come and claim her as his own.

 

**93 – Son**

"Are you ever going to see sensei's son?" Kakashi had asked her but she only smiled mysteriously back at him in return.

 

**94 – Arrival**

Kagome shifted around in her seat uncomfortably as she nervously waited for the arrival of Uzumaki, no Namikaze Naruto, who was the son of her deceased lover and Kagome couldn't help but smile wryly to herself when she realized she had not seen this boy since the day he was born.

 

**95 – Meeting**

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you want to meet me for?" a voice called out from behind Kagome and she froze before slowly turning around, all the while preparing herself for the meeting because she had seen pictures of the boy and like Kakashi had said Naruto looked  _exactly_  like him.

 

**96 – Remember**

As Kagome stared into the determined cerulean blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto, she heard a deep voice long forgotten call out her name in her head and the face of a handsome blond smiling lovingly at her flashed through her blue eyes making her take an immediate step back from the Kyuubi container, with her hand clutched over her chest as an indescribable pain took control of her heart.

 

**97 – Answer**

Naruto blinked in confusion at her when tears appeared at the corner of her eyes and he turned to his teacher, expecting an answer to her strange behavior but the Copy Ninja only sighed softly, shaking his head and implying that he would tell the 16 year old later.

 

**98 – Resemblance**

"You resemble your father; a man she once loved," Kakashi had told him after they had left the place and Naruto's jaw dropped open in surprise at that last statement.

 

**99 - Sunset**

"Minato!" she screamed his name as loudly as she could while standing atop the Hokage Mountain, just as the sun started to set "I miss you DAMN IT!"

 

**100 – Miss**

Tears trailed down her cheeks and she began to sob quietly in her hands "I really miss you…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, didn't I? That it would be angsty. 
> 
> I hope it didn't make anyone cry. If it did... Here! *hands out tissues*
> 
> Also, this was written WAY before Chapter 498. 
> 
> So I apologise if this story offends any diehard Minato/Kushina shippers. I'm one myself, but as an author I like to play with the possibilities, you know?


End file.
